


Loving Snow White

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: “They are going to love you Lee,” Alex said with a soft voice trying to calm the heightening tension she could sense rushing through her girlfriend.“I’m a Luthor. People don’t love us.”





	Loving Snow White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> Author’s Note: Welp, it happened. Here is a little secret santa one shot for Queercapwriting to keep their spirits lifted this holiday season. I know you normally write Sanvers and Supercorp so I figured I would go with the rare pair listed to spice things up. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> _
> 
> I would like to thank [Queersintherain](http://queersintherain.tumblr.com/) for betaing the first part of this fic. I would also like to thank the Union Square Think Coffee for providing the space and ambiance needed to get this done.

The knock on the door startled Lena. The reverberating echoes of the musical taps bounced off the walls providing a cacophonic soundtrack for her trek to the entranceway. The knocks seemed to falter the closer she got as though her unexpected guest could sense her presence drawing closer.

Reaching the front door, Lena pushed up on the tips of her toes to peer through the peephole. The visage of a slightly older young woman was clear. Her visitor’s copper hair was cropped at the cheek and hung loosely around her face.

Lena rocked back onto her heels. She quickly raised her right hand to open the door and welcomed her guest with furrowed brows and squinted eyes as though scrutinizing the reality in front of her.

Unperturbed, the visitor remained leaning against the oak door frame. The aged wood was a stark contrast to the youthful grin she donned.

“Alex, what are you still doing here? You were supposed to leave hours ago. You’re going to hit traffic now,” Lena questioned, the crinkle between her brows even more pronounced.

Stepping into the apartment, Alex reached out and tucked a loose lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “I did leave. But as I was coasting down the highway Mark Mathers got on the radio and started speculating on the whereabouts of the youngest Luthor. Apparently, the Luthor heiress is too busy preparing to take over the family business to leave school for the usual holiday parties.”

Lena opened her mouth to reply only to soften with the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers. The kiss was brief, but Lena found respite in the gentle warmth provided by her lover’s greeting.

Foreheads touching, the women gazed at each other in a comfortable silence. Alex ran her hands slowly up and down Lena’s arms; her grin conveyed a gentle reassurance that Lena relished.

All too quickly, however, Alex broke the silence, “Why didn’t you tell me you planned on staying here?”

Avoiding her girlfriend’s knowing gaze, Lena burrowed into Alex’s arms enjoying the safe feeling. The question sat heavy on her chest; she melted into Alex’s touch avoiding the need to respond. In response, Alex cradled Lena closer; she ran her right hand through Lena’s hair while her left was tightly wound around Lena’s torso.

The apartment itself held the tension well. The living room, large and opulent, resembled an old Harvard boys club with wood paneled walls and rich blue carpet. It made one feel as though they stumbled into an elite prep school rather than someone’s living space. This aged charm clashed horrendously with the residents’ E=MC^2 pajama bottoms and loose henley shirt.

Alex continued to run her hand through Lena’s hair untangling knots as she went. Her smile remained; it reassured Lena that her question was not meant to be accusatory.

Nestling into her girlfriend’s chest, Lena sniffled, “Why did you come back?”

Alex tilted Lena’s head up. The red rimmed eyes that answered tugged at the core of Alex’s being. She paused, letting the crackle of the fireplace fill the empty space.

Her considering gaze softened before she answered, “I couldn’t leave knowing you would be alone.”

Lena shifted out of her girlfriend’s hold. She turned into her apartment to distance herself from the sanctuary Alex provided.

“You have plans, Alex. Eliza and Kara are waiting for you.”

Eyes cast downward, Lena played with the edges of her sweatshirt. Fingers fiddled with the frayed edges of her sleeves. She made a mental note to buy a new sweatshirt. Luthors couldn’t be seen in worn clothes not even comfortable college sweatshirts.

“I do,” Alex agreed and reached out, weaving her hands with Lena’s to halt her girlfriend’s nervous fidgeting.

“Come home with me.”

Looking up in shock, Lena began to shake her head but was stopped by the intensity of Alex’s stare.

“I mean it Lena. Come home with me.”

“Alex, we’ve only been dating a few months. You haven’t even told them about me— _us_ — yet.”

Ruefully smiling, Alex moved closer to Lena bending down as though to kiss her but stopping with her nose pressed against her lovers.“Come home with me.”

The whisper elicited a trail of goosebumps from where the warmth of Alex’s breath heated Lena’s frozen skin.

Shaking herself out of the immobile state Alex’s words caused, Lena was quick to reply, "Absolutely not.”

She continued to shake her head looking anywhere but at Alex. In only a few moments her quiet holiday in had been turned on its head and she was not sure how to proceed. Luthor’s made plans. They had lists and commitments and goals. They did not spontaneously leave on holidays, especially when said vacation was to a lover’s family home.

When she finally turned back to face her girlfriend, Lena was met with widened eyes and puckered lips. Her own eyes enlarged in response having not expected the dramatic facade.

“No, don't pout,” Lena said hastily as she watched her girlfriend’s bottom lip tremble the potency of her pleading at full effect.

Alex fell to her knees in an effort to display the sincerity behind her request. Her angular body extended in worship to the girl whose light she gravitated towards. She clasped her hands in prayer at her front remaining steadfast in her plea.

Lena was unable to process how she, a doomed Luthor heiress, found herself in this situation. Even her living space seemed to find her girlfriend’s shenanigans amusing. The curtains billowed in the room as though holding back giggles, while the flames in the fireplace licked gleefully at brick lining as though laughing at its mistresses predicament.

“It's not fair!” Lena continued unable to remain quiet in the face of Alex’s silent pleas.

The welcoming grin Alex had sported earlier danced across her face once more. She went as far as to bat her eyelashes before Lena interrupted once more.

“Ugh, fine. You're lucky I lov— Like!… I mean...that is to say...you are lucky I like you so much.”

The fumble caused both girls to stop and stare. Surprise was hastily etched across their faces.

Cheeks tinged red, Lena looked away only to be bowled over as Alex swept her into a hug.

 

—

 

Alex and Lena pulled up to the Danvers’ family’s Midvale home. The white Christmas lights twinkled from their placement on the gutters; the home was outlined in an effervescent glow.

The trip had been silent, save for the few times Alex’s murmured reassurances wrapped Lena in a hazy protective embrace. The words cocooned her from the creeping feelings of anxiety at meeting her lover’s family.

The rumble of the tires on the gravel driveway called attention to the approaching guests. The living room curtains were cast aside as the residents of the seaside home looked out onto the yard.

Glancing at Lena, Alex reached out and took her girlfriend’s hand in hers, offering it a comforting squeeze.

“They are going to love you Lee,” Alex said with a soft voice trying to calm the heightening tension she could sense rushing through her girlfriend.

“I’m a Luthor. People don’t love us.” She paused for a moment, glancing out the car window as her cheeks heated with the memory of her earlier gaffe. “Luthors are meant to be respected and feared. But loved? Not a chance,” she continued with a scoff, shaking her head as though trying to erase the etch-a-sketch world she created of her own isolation.

Turning off the car, Alex shifted in her seat to face Lena. Taking note of the paler than normal skin and slight shake to Lena’s hands, Alex stretched across the divide with both her hands to cradle the girl in a loving embrace.

“I care about you.” Alex paused here carefully considering her next words. “So much,” she continued with a stilted tone as though halted on top of a precipice, deciding between leaping and remaining.

Lena clenched her eyes. Geometric designs danced across her lids providing a brief respite from the emotional weight of her lover’s words. Muffled into Alex’s shoulder, she replied, “I know, logically I do, it’s just… _hard_.”

Alex wrapped Lena into a hug; she attempted to communicate with her body everything that her words failed to convey. Breaking apart, she placed one last kiss on Lena’s cheek before exiting the car and walking around to open the passenger door. Alex extended her hand providing a graceful escort for her partner out of the car and up the drive.

As they climbed the staircase up to the beach home, the couple mirrored each other. Hands remained in contact; their bodies echoed the ebbs and flows of the tide— _gravitating in synchrony._

The couple reached Eliza and Kara at the top of the stairs. Their appearances outside became apparent when the dim yellow porch light flickered on to add its glow to the already brilliant Christmas display.

“Mom—” Alex huffed out as she caught her breathe at the top of the stairs, “—Kara, I would like you both to meet my girlfriend, Lena.”

Alex turned her head to the side to glance at Lena, her girlfriend’s expression did nothing to betray the apprehensions Alex knew were worrying her. Giving Lena’s hand one last squeeze, Alex let go giving her room to reach across the gap and shake hands with Eliza.

Used to the handshakes of far more entitled and intimidating people, Lena was surprise to find herself timid under the unnerving stare offered by Eliza. The brief squeeze offered by the older woman did nothing to calm her anxiety.

Kara, as though sensing the girl’s nerves, smiled brightly at Lena before scooping her into a hug. “Anyone who can make Alex happy is a friend of mine,” the virtual stranger proclaimed to Lena while coupled in a hug.

Lena froze in shock at the arms wrapped around her. The owl-eyed expression on her face brought out a chortle from the seemingly stoic Eliza.

“Let’s get you two inside and warmed up so we can hear all about the girl Alex has been secreting away.” Eliza opened the screen door and with a swept hand ushered the girls out of the cold and into the home.

 

—

 

Looking around the entranceway, Lena was taken aback by just how different the home was to her own. Rather than the opulent marble and grandiose statues that could be found dotted around the Luthor property, she was greeted to the smiling faces of her girlfriend’s family in framed photos hung with meticulous care on the walls. The wallpaper showed age. Not enough to warrant replacement, but the subdued colors helped make the house feel like a home. It’s walls provided comfort in the same way a warm bakery provides respite to a weathered traveler.

Moving with ease through the space, Alex lead a pathway to the living room; her steps set a trail around creaky floorboards and buckled door frames.

Upon first glance, the living room is unspectacular. The two daffodil yellow couches, lumpy in design, were angled to provide comfortable conversation rather than elegant feng shui. The coffee table separating them was an espresso color and featured scattered crescent moon scars from years of haphazardly placed cups.

Lena followed Alex to sit on the couch, where she found it difficult to remain perched on the edge of the furniture. Rather, the cushion sank underneath her, contoured to her body, fitting almost as well as her custom made Venetian driving gloves.

The loud creak from the floorboard triggered Lena’s anxiety; hands clenched cushion while knees crossed tightly, as though the pressure it presented kept her from falling apart.

Kara appeared in the archway into the living room which gave Lena her first good look at her girlfriend’s sister. The pictures did not do her justice. Blonde hair cascaded behind her and the bright smile actually conveyed a genuine warmth that Lena had never experienced at first meeting.

“Alex, you’re here! I can’t believe you are finally here!” Kara said with a joyful bellow.

Rolling her eyes, Alex stopped herself from fully indulging in playful banter with her sister. Though she was unable to keep the corners of her mouth from curling into a hidden smile.

Kara bounded into the room like a dog reunited with her owner. She pouted slightly at the filled seat next to her sister, but did not let that slow her down.

Kara took a seat on the adjacent couch while her attention remained on the couple across from her. Sharp eyes drank in the sight of Alex, her slightly socially unaware older sister, sitting knee to knee with a shorter dark-haired beauty. The girl’s milky white skin was free from blemishes which helped emphasize the greens of her eyes and the red painted lips. In all, her sister had landed herself a modern day Snow White and she was already forming plans to tease Alex.

Kara snuck a glance at Lena, her smile quickly changed into a smirk as her eyebrows shot up into a suggestive waggle.

“And you’ve been hiding things. Alex, I thought we talked about this! Secret weddings are only fun if you include me in the secret.”

At that proclamation, both Lena and Alex turned bright red.

“We are not married!” Lena was quick to reply, her eyes wide as though considering the implications such a rumor could have. Her right hand quickly grabbed her empty ring finger as though to confirm for herself the truth behind her words.

“Well, that is certainly good to know,” Eliza said as she made her presence known.

The sudden appearance of Alex’s mom sent Lena reeling. Knuckles white in colour from the tensed squeeze she gave the cushions, it took Alex reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her thigh before she loosened her clutch.

Eliza carried herself with an austere posture that was like neither of her daughters. Upright with leveled shoulders it was reminiscent of Lena’s mother, Lillian, though Eliza’s laugh lines and mirthful dry humor stopped any additional resemblances.

Eliza swept into the living room carrying a tray laden with mugs of overflowing hot chocolate, whipped cream canisters, and one glass of extra marshmallows.

“I was making hot chocolate when you two pulled up. It was perfect timing,” Eliza said ignoring the tensed atmosphere and carrying on.

Eliza placed the tray onto the coffee table and took the remaining seat next to Kara. Perched on the edge of the couch, she reached out and took hold of a faded Peter Pan mug. The words _Never Grow Up_ could be sussed out by an astute Disney fan.

Eliza glanced down at her mug and smiled. “When we first adopted Kara it took ages for her to feel comfortable with us,” Eliza started, stopping only to take a sip of her hot chocolate and glance at the intense attention offered by the room’s occupants.

“We were nervous. For a long time we thought she would never feel at home here with us,” Pausing, she looked at her youngest daughter offering her a sad smile, “It must have been two months after she started living with us that Jeremiah and I came home from work one day to find her curled up on the couch with Alex.”

Alex tensed at the mention of her father. His absence sat heavy on her especially during the holidays. Lena, feeling Alex’s muscles go taught, placed her hand on top of the one Alex rested on her thigh. She ran her thumb across Alex’s knuckles in hopes of easing her girlfriend’s sorrow with rhythmic circles.

“Kara was still trying to figure out the gadgets in the house and the popcorn maker went off scaring her into a fit. Alex later told us that she laid on the floor with her for an hour before she got Kara up and into the living room. She put on Peter Pan and the rest, they say, is history,” Eliza said looking at Lena with bright eyes.

Taking another drink of her hot chocolate, Eliza studied Lena for a moment before continuing, “I tell you this in two parts...three really if you consider embarrassing my daughters with childhood stories.”

Eliza stopped to smirk at her children, who both groaned in embarrassment at the reminder of their younger selves indiscretions. Kara picked up a pillow to bashfully hide her face behind, though, the haze in her eyes betrayed the depth of her feelings as she listened to her story retold.

“The first reason I told you this story is to give an explanation for why there is so much Disney paraphernalia in this house,” Eliza stops to gesture to the mugs.

Lena looks at the cups of hot chocolate on the tray noting that each displayed a different Disney scene or quote. The mug closest to Lena was colored an outrageously bright purple and showcased an illustrated Alice from Alice in Wonderland falling down the rabbit hole. Alex’s mug was the most somber; it was a fabricated grey stone cup that read _Adventurer’s Club._ One could almost confuse it as advertising for an after-school group if not for the mouse ears hidden on the handle. Kara’s, on the other hand, was bright blue decorated with script writing reading _Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

For a moment, Lena wondered if Eliza had intentionally chosen the mugs for each of them. Whether she took care to reflect on which fantastical cup best fit its drinker. Perhaps she was projecting, Lena mused to herself. After all, falling down a rabbit hole seemed to be quite close to how she was feeling.

Interrupting Lena’s train of thoughts, Eliza went on to say, “For a long time the only way we could get Kara to open up was through Disney. We would have family movie nights, dress up in Disney costumes for Halloween, and any time there was cause for celebration we would give her Disney themed presents. It was Alex who led the charge, and from it we were able to show Kara it was okay to be happy again, to allow herself to be loved.”

Here, Alex looked across at her sister, and took in the squared shoulders and lifted chin. She almost scoffed at her sister’s faked bravado. Her little Supergirl, always putting on a brave face in front of others.

“The second thing, what I _really_ wanted you to take from this story, is that Alex is the rock of this family.”

Lena took a moment to glance at her girlfriend. Alex was stiff though her hand remained sandwiched between Lena’s thigh and hand. Lena squeezed it, offering her what comfort she could in the moment.

“It took her laying on the floor with Kara before we were all finally able to come together as a family. And, when my husband passed, Alex was back on the floor, but this time she was holding me,” Eliza tells Lena her gaze unwavering while she opened up about her past breakdown.

“I tell you this not to intimidate you, but because I don’t know anything about you.” Here, Eliza pointedly glared at Alex as though to remind her a reprimand was in her future.

“Despite this, I do know Alex. For her entire life my daughter has put our family and our happiness before her own. To see her show up here with a girl that makes her face light up, well, to say we are shocked would be an understatement,” chuckling Eliza’s light tone helped balance the weight of her words, “But ultimately, all we want is Alex to be as happy as she makes us.”

Kara bounced in her seat. Her head nodded along to Eliza’s words. Glancing to make sure she wasn’t interrupting, Kara continued, “And we want to get to know you! You must be pretty special to have gotten past Alex’s defenses. Normally she scares all the pretty girls away.”

Grinning, Kara winked at Lena. Alex rolled her eyes and replied, “How about you save the flirting for your girlfriend. Where is Lucy by the way?”

Kara scoffed, “She had to go to Lois’ Christmas party in Metropolis. I was invited, of course, but there’s no place I’d rather be than in Midvale with you two for the holidays.” Alex raised one eyebrow questioning the truthfulness of the statement. Huffing, Kara broke, “Fine, I didn’t want to deal with General Lane. I never understood those jokes about in-laws until my first Lane family dinner.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “Lane...as in Lois Lane, the Daily Planet reporter?” she questioned.

Understanding Lena’s line of questioning, Alex cringed, before answering for her sister, “Yep, that’s the one.”

Lena withdrew into herself. Alex had never mentioned being connected to Lois Lane, one half of the intrepid reporting team to tear her family down. Or rather, she mentally chastised, they revealed the nefarious dealings the Luthor family chose to take part in without her knowledge.

As though sensing the odd line of questioning, Kara pushed, “Do you know Lois? I feel like she would have told me if she had any connection to Stanford with Alex attending and all...”

Kara trailed off and the room fell silent. Rather than answer, Lena took a sip of her hot chocolate relishing in the sweet taste if only as a parting reminder of the kindness that would soon not be offered to her.

“I am familiar with her work,” Lena said after a moment. She glanced at Alex in question not sure how much she should reveal.

Sensing the question on her girlfriend’s mind, Alex continued, “Why don’t I tell you how we started dating before we finish this line of thought.”

Puzzled, Kara furrowed her eyebrows before nodding; her curiosity about the relationship outweighing her fixation over Lena’s connection to her girlfriend’s sister.

“We started dating in June. Actually, we met in one of the summer classed I was taking at Stanford. Lena is also getting an engineering degree. Though, while mine is biomedical engineering hers is a dual focus in civil and computer engineering,” Alex glanced to the side, giving Lena a proud smile.

At the mention of June, both Kara and Eliza visibly faltered. “You...you’ve been dating six months? Why didn’t you tell us” Kara questioned, unable to comprehend the depth of the secret revealed.”

Lena looked at Alex before sighing. She went to move down the couch, as though to give her space from the inevitable negative reaction her family would have, but was stopped by Alex’s hand cupped on top of Lena’s knee. Leaning to the side, Alex whispered, “You are not your family.”

“When we first started dating I wanted to wait a few weeks at least before I told you about it. It was so new; I wanted to give us a chance to settle into the relationship. So, I decided I would tell you about it when I came home to visit Labor Day weekend.”

Alex took a breathe ignoring the confused looks thrown her way from her mother and sister. Lena stilled next to her at the reminder of what was to be revealed; her body tensed up as though expecting a physical blow from one of the Danvers.

“What you need to understand, or rather, what I didn’t tell you—” and here Alex stopped and looked at her mother and sister who were both impatiently leaning forward in their seats, “—Lena’s full name is Lena Luthor.”

Sighing at Alex’s need for a dramatic revelation, Lena took over, “The day Alex planned on coming to Midvale and telling you about us was the day my entire life imploded.” Lena looked down at her hands like a dog guilty of tracking mud into the house, “I was ignorant of my family’s dealings so I was unprepared for the fallout, the media circus, the teams of lawyers on both sides, all of it.”

Wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulder, Alex shifted so her girlfriend could lay her head on her shoulder. The silence in the room was palpable. Eliza and Kara both had tensed facades, neither moved to speak so Alex continued, “That’s why I cancelled my trip home. Even though we had only been dating for two months, I wanted to be by her side and give her whatever support I could.”

At this, Lena shifted, she lifted her head slightly and peered up at Alex smiling softly underneath strained eyes. “She did more than just support me,” Lena interrupted, “She held me up. She was a pillar to me without who I would have crumbled.”

Pausing to kiss Alex’s shoulder, Lena looked at the rapt attention afforded to her by her girlfriend’s family. “When you explained how Alex is the rock of your family, I wanted to interrupt because I do understand. I understand what it feels like to think the entire world is against you and not want to carry on. But having Alex? God, she supported me like no one has ever before. I don’t think I could have gotten through my mother’s and brother’s trials if not for her presence next to me.”

Lena had a faint doleful look on her face that was lessened by the hopeful speech. She glanced at Eliza and Kara to find them nodding along with her words in understanding rather than disgust. She wondered if they picked up that she was a Luthor; that Alex had brought a threat into their home with only the nonchalance of her side swept grin.

Filling the lull in the conversation, Alex continued, “With everything that was happening with Lena’s family, I didn’t want to tell you over the phone about our relationship. I wanted Lena to meet you both without the issue of her last name hanging over the introduction. I knew if you got to know her as Lena, rather than another Luthor, you would get over any reservations you might have because of her last name.”

Eliza stood and moved with grace to the windowsill where she picked up the ancient silver-crafted menorah and brought it to the coffee table. It stood out against the backdrop of stockings hung over the fireplace next to an eight foot tall fir Christmas tree.

“My husband was Catholic,” Eliza wavered for a moment as she cast a look at the menorah in front of her, “I was born to a Jewish mother and for all intents and purposes am Jewish.”

The quizzical look on Lena’s face would be amusing if not for the racing fears of persecution that filled her with dread.

“I don’t know if Alex told you this, but when she was little she would beg us to tell her the stories of the holidays. I can’t begin to tell you the amount of times Jeremiah broke out into bleating sheep noises to keep her enthralled with the nativity story. However, it was when she got a little older...around 8 or 9...that the story of Hanukkah became her favorite tale.”

Eliza pointedly looked at the Menorah; the memories of holiday’s past brought both joy and sorrow to her features. “We were never really a religious family, but we thought it was important for her, and later Kara,” Eliza nodded to her youngest daughter who was slightly smiling from her seat, “to grow up learning the traditions of our faiths.”

“The Hanukkah tradition is about the miracle of lights. How, when those who cry out are truly in need, God answers. While I wish Alex had told us of your relationship sooner, I can’t think of a more appropriate time for you to join us.”

Alex, with her arm still wrapped around Lena, pulled her into a side hug. The quick foray into emotional depths were new to Lena, and Alex wanted to do her best to support her.

Lena, face blotched in a decidedly _un-Luthor-like_ manner, shook silently into Alex’s shoulder. Worried that her girlfriend was breaking down, Alex shifted to be able to see Lena better. The laughter that met her was unexpected.

“You just— but I’m— don’t you get it?” Lena continued unable to quiet her chuckles between words.

“How is it that you are okay with your daughter dating a Luthor?” she shook her head unable to process the acceptance being offered to her.

“You are not your family’s actions, Lena” Kara chimed from her seat speaking up to offer her own words of comfort, “And you make Alex happy. Seriously! I haven’t seen her smile that wide since she was accepted to Stanford. I meant what I said earlier; anyone who makes my sister that happy is good in my books- Luthor or no Luthor.”

With that, Kara stood and moved across the living room to squeeze herself next to Lena. She joined Alex in hugging the girl, and whispered into her ear, “This is the Danvers’ family. I was adopted by them on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. And you are welcome to be apart of it.”

 

—

 

The falling snow was a shock to the Midvale residents who were used to sand castles and surfing celebrations rather than a white Christmas.

Bundled in outerwear, the Danvers’ family trekked out of their seaside house and into Eliza’s Subaru Forester. The SUV sat the group comfortably as they journeyed out of the comforts of the abode and into the small nearby town.

Lena was enthralled by the village. The people mulled about donned in their finest holiday apparel. She was embarrassed to think of her own socks, hidden on her feet, that read _Don We Now Our Gay Apparel._ Her girlfriend’s sense of humor left much to be desired, though the slight smile on her face suggested she enjoyed the gift more than she let on.

They parked in the lot next to Starbucks and filed out of the car. Alex held the door open for her girlfriend with an extended hand to balance the shorter girl as she slipped out of the car.

“Okay there?” Kara questioned as she plodded over to the couple.

Wincing from landing on her feet harder than expected, Lena was again amazed at the common niceties extended to her by Alex’s family. The entire trip seemed surreal for a girl who expected to spend Christmas alone with only chef prepped leftovers and a Hallmark movie marathon to keep her company.

“Yes, yes, thankfully your sister always seems to be there to catch me,” Lena replied, the double meaning was clear to the sisters.

Alex smiled brilliantly before taking Lena’s hand into her own. Bowing, she let out an exaggerated drawl, “May I have this dance, little lady.”

Lena snorted unable to glance at Kara who was bent over laughing at her sister’s playfulness.

“Well, with an accent like that, I don’t think I can say no.” And with that proclamation made, Lena offered a cheeky curtsy before allowing herself to be swept into a poorly led waltz through the parking lot.

“Do you even know how to do a waltz?” Lena questioned amused with the broken steps of her girlfriend.

“Is that what this is? I had no idea. I just knew I wanted to hold you close,” Alex stated before she spun Lena into a dip, dramatically holding her in an extended fashion.

Alex winked once at Lena before pulling her up. Keeping her held close, Alex whispered, “I’m glad you agreed to come with me. I wouldn’t want to spend a holiday without you.”

Caught off guard by Alex’s declaration, Lena nearly stumbled only holding it together in the presence of Eliza and Kara. She glanced up at Alex’s face taking in the sincerity offered. About to respond, Lena moved to stop Alex but rather found herself dodging a misshapen snowball pelted by Kara.

“Come-on love birds! You are going to make us miss the Mass.”

Lena sat in the pews of the church wondering just how she came to be here in a Catholic Christmas Eve mass in small town California. Surrounded by others making their twice yearly pilgrimage to church, Lena found herself thinking back to her slip. Love? Did she love Alex? Did Alex love her? Alex said she didn’t want to spend a holiday without her. What did that mean...especially to someone like Alex whose holiday traditions were built on family.

Sidling up to Lena, Alex put her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder. She stared up at her girlfriend unblinking.

“Whatttt, Alex?” Lena huffed after the impromptu staring contest continued.

Alex smiled slyly, “I can’t help it! You are just so pretty.”

Lena blushed, she turned her head and kissed Alex on the cheek, “Okay charmer, that’s enough eggnog for you. I think being drunk in church is a sin.”

Alex took Lena’s hand in her own. Sitting up straight, she said, “You are beautiful, Lee. The most beautiful. And not just because you are pretty, but because y _ou are kind...and intelligent...and just awe-inspiring,_ Lee, I—”

Before Alex could finish her train of thought, the church’s music director spoke over the loudspeaker, “Welcome to Saint Michael's Church. We are gathered here to celebrate…”

Alex, perturbed by the interruption, whispered to Lena, “We will talk more later.” And, with a reassuring smile, the girls settled in to learn the hymns to be sung when the procession began.

 

—

 

 

The night air bit at their skin chased only by the warmth offered by mugs of hot chocolate. The porch chairs were comfortable despite their location out in the cold.

“I’m telling you. Eliza makes the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted. You think she would sell it to me? Or even just pass the recipe on to one of my chefs?” Lena questioned genuinely.

Chuckling, Alex put her mug down, before pulling Lena in close, “ How about you just stick around? I’m sure she’d be happy to make it for you every year.”

At the reminder of a future with Alex, Lena fell silent. Her heart sped up. Blood rushed through her veins; her body warmed at the possibility of forever with Alex.

“God Alex,” Lena sighed shaking her head. How could she communicate her doubts? How could she let Alex know she was scared everyday. That she wondered when her family’s fallout would finally drive the two apart?

Alex sensed Lena’s melancholy thoughts. Taking Lena’s mug from her, she placed it next to her cup on the table before standing. Alex reached out to Lena and pulled her up and out of the chair.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas...” Alex trailed off with a hopeful doe-eyed expression.

Lena, understanding her girlfriend wanted her to join in, began to protest, “Absolutely not.”

Moving closer to Lena, Alex put her hand on her girlfriend’s hips, “There is just one thing I need...” Lena shook her head though the large grin betrayed her amusement.

Alex moved one hand off of Lena’s hip and used it to cradle her girlfriend’s cheek. Lena was beautiful; she was illuminated in a white glow, coupled with the light snow falling behind her, she resembled a fallen angel- unaware of her own presence, she soared.

“I don't care about the presents—,” Alex stopped waiting for Lena to join in. When no sound came, she continued, “—underneath the Christmas tree.”

Alex softly stroked Lena’s cheeks taking in the joyful expression on her face. Snow continued to fall on them though neither girl noticed too busy in their quiet fantasy.

Knowing the one full proof way to get Lena to participate, Alex widened her eyes and jutted her lip out. Lena, having ended up in Midvale for the holidays because of a similar expression, was quick to look away, “No, don't pout, it's not fair!”

Alex sported a full on grin now, though she kept the pleading stare “I just want you for my own...More than you could ever know...Make my wish come true…”

Alex waited, her hand still caressing Lena’s cheek. The stillness around them almost seemed planned as though someone knew to direct traffic away from the drive that led to the Danvers’ home. The animals too seemed as though they held their breaths in anticipation. Chirping birds and scraping squirrels were nowhere to be seen or heard.

Lena stared at Alex unable to look away from the blessing in front of her. Not a particularly religious person, she was unsure of how else to explain the presence of the girl in her life if not for divine intervention. Alex made her laugh. She held her when she cried. She gave her hope when she had none. Coming to a resound decision, Lena nearly nodded along to her internal musings.

Placing her hand on top of the one Alex used to caress her cheek, Lena responded, “You're lucky I love you so much."

Alex, whose grin could power the Christmas lights for the entire town, leant her forehead against Lena’s. Noses lightly touched as the girls swayed, Alex holding Lena’s gaze as she softly replied, “Yeah?”

Lena stepped back and took both of Alex’s hands in her hands before responding in a broken tone, “All I want for Christmas is you...yeah.”

“I love you too, Lee,” Alex said quickly, moving forward to kiss her girlfriend.

Embraced together, Lena wondered if this is what being a princess felt like. Whether the Disney storybook characters even felt as good as she did. She felt like she held the entire world in her arms. _She did._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at [Geekystorytelling](https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _____  
> For those interested, the prompt for this exchange was:
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT 2:  
> Kara/Lena, Lena/Samantha (Reign), Alex/Lena, Alex/Maggie  
> G, T, M, E  
> "Absolutely not. No, don't pout, it's not fair! Ugh, fine. You're lucky I love you so much."


End file.
